peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 December 1991 (Ö3)
Show ; Name *Nachtexpress ; Station *Ô3 (Austria) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-12-00 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy pards. Once again this is John Peel on the Nachtexpress, and I was hoping to leave the recording of this programme until after Liverpool's match against Swarovski Tirol in Innsbruck, but deadlines got too close, and the match is actually tonight. This dates the recording as 27 November 1991. Liverpool won 2-0. But if Liverpool lose, it's because of their ludicrous injury problem. If they win, of course, it's because they're superior." *Virtually complete show: only a few minutes lost due to tape flip. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Milk: 'Claws (CD-Tantrum)' (Eve Recordings) :(JP: 'Veering dangerously close at times, you might think, to heavy metal, but I don't think so. It's one of my favourite LPs of the year.') *Nu-Tekk: 'Pied Piper (12")' (Reverb) :(JP: 'One of those records that's great the first time you hear it, sort of OK the second time, and really irritating the third time you hear it.') *Cranberries: 'Them (12 inch-Uncertain)' (Xeric) *Cutty Ranks: 'Bring It Back (Remix) (Compilation LP-Tun It Over!)' (Mango) *Superchunk: 'Tie A Rope To The Back Of The Bus (LP-No Pocky For Kitty)' (Matador) :(JP: 'With Christmas looming, and I do mean looming, it's time to play you I think my token Christmas record for the year.') *Shonen Knife: 'Space Christmas (7")' (Seminal Twang) :(JP: 'I'm one of those people, I have to admit, who really dislikes the whole Christmas period, mainly because it's the time of the year at which we become incredibly sentimental about children, and the old, and also the homeless by and large, whereas the rest of the year round, of course, we couldn't give a toss about them. I really hate that: it's their one day a year they really needed us. The rest, forget it. I'm sure it's not the same in Austria. Is it, I wonder, the same in Japan?') *Action Swingers: 'Fire (CD-Action Swingers)' (Primo Scree) *Pépé Kallé: 'Roger Milla (CD-Larger Than Life)' (Stern's Africa) *Naked Lunch: 'Silver Town (12"-Naked)' (Big Store) *Ultraviolence: 'You'll Never Sleep Tonight (12"-Shout)' (not on label) :(JP: 'It's difficult to get into the swing of these programmes, you know, when you're only doing like one a month on the Nachtexpress, even harder whe there's no mail to which you can respond, and my little heart breaks each month when absolutely no mail comes to me from Austria, but I live in hope. I'm that kind of a chap, really.') *Urban Terror: 'Crash The Clock (7" EP-First Shot)' (HeartFirst) *Even As We Speak: 'Beautiful Day (7")' (Sarah) :(JP: 'As soon as I start to enjoy myself, it's time to finish the programme. Isn't life like that? You can use that yourselves if you wish.') *Brown Eagle & Spear: 'History (LP-Brown Eagle & Spear)' (New Name Muzik) *''time check in German: it's one o' clock'' File ;Name *John Peel Nachtexpress Dec 1991 ;Length *00:53:14 ;Other *Many thanks to the original taper and uploader. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mzynnmykjzf ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Ö3